It is now recognized that car wash systems including drying stations which utilize flexible inflatable bags with generally rectangular transverse cross section for removing fluid from a vehicle surface are presently the most economical means for drying vehicles. The systems effectively dry the vehicles while using a minimum amount of power to operate the system. An example of such a system is disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,801 to Day et al.
Generally, a nozzle assembly is fastened to the outlet end of the bag, the air under pressure being emitted through the bag and out of the nozzle assembly. The nozzle assembly may contact the surface of the vehicle as the vechicle passes through the drying station. Rollers have been connected to the end portion of the nozzle to engage the surface of the passing vehicle. Prior art assemblies have not included an effective means for supporting the rollers on the nozzle whereby the support means was sufficiently strong to withstand the stresses applied by the passing vehicle on the rollers. Additionally, prior art assemblies have included roller support means which were complex in structure and, therefore, costly to manufacture.